


Men love cars

by Celine0428



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine0428/pseuds/Celine0428





	Men love cars

Men love cars 

慎点/慎点/慎点  
OOC/切勿代入  
慎入/是竹马没错/HE没错/有互攻  
一发完/慎点//玩咖国/是真的玩咖/走肾不走心（有描写）/慎点/雷者勿入  
守业富二代高管泰/曾有真爱女友/淡漠理智泰/佛系泰/切勿代入  
车走AO3  
（一）  
“这票挺难找的，你抽空可以去看看或者发给你下属。”谈完生意签完合同，金硕珍从电脑包里掏出几张票，“JK可是去年的年度MVP。”  
不过是个赛车手而已。  
金泰亨收下了票，挑了挑眉，或者可能还发出了一声嗤笑。  
“你小子怎么年纪轻轻像那些老头子一样封建，早年跟别人赛车的是谁啊？”金硕珍说着声音不自觉提高，渐渐脸和脖子都红起来。  
“哥你知道的，我向来是一个向前看的人，不是空谈梦想的人。我先回办公室稍微改一下，稍后把文档发给你。”金泰亨站起来走出咖啡厅。  
他是个随性的人，在办公室谈事情总觉得拘束，就和金硕珍约在了公司附近咖啡厅，金硕珍虽然感情上和他哥不清不楚拖泥带水的，但是生意上是个干脆利落的伙伴。他们现在要做一个系统，金硕珍手里有技术团队，他这边负责总体设计和内容运营。  
他这边已经有了成型的轮廓，只要金硕珍这边做出来，他这边马上就可以引流，运转起来。  
至于金硕珍提起来的赛车？呵，都多少年前的老黄历了。十多年前的事情了，谁会记得。再说了，哪个男孩子没想过要去做一个职业赛车手呢？幼儿园的时候人人都想当科学家呢。  
他们家有一座山，他很小的时候就经常偷偷去山上练车，家里总有很多人，他要见很多人，见不同人的时候说不同的话，见不同的人的时候脸上笑的弧度都需要不一样，他很累，总是偷偷开了车上山，山间总是能响起刹车声，在阴森森的山林里显得萧杀。  
飞驰的速度让他暂时忘记一切。  
由此，金泰亨车技不可能不好，在他们那个富二代的圈子里还小有名气，甚至用“V”这个名字打过几场野赛，没有败绩。车队慕名过来签他的时候，金泰亨也是很高兴的，但是终究没跟家里人提。他的父母亲都是手里有几百号员工的大老板，作为他们两个唯一的儿子，他终究有自己的宿命。  
下了班已经是晚上八点半，朴智旻给他发消息问他去不去酒吧，还是那家新开的。  
金泰亨蹙眉，给他回，不去。  
那家酒吧跟他算是不对付。  
他去过两次，就这两次，排上了他人生中尴尬瞬间前二名。  
第一次去的时候。  
酒吧氛围倒是很好，装修也是金泰亨喜欢的风格，墙上的涂鸦也是他喜欢，老板闵玧其又是朴智旻关系很亲的哥哥，还请了乐队live，朴智旻要去捧场就约了他去玩，美女是真的很多，他们一进去就有几个很清纯的附近大学的学生过来跟他们玩儿，几个人聊着天，又玩了几局游戏其乐融融。金泰亨被灌了几杯酒以后去卫生间，刚坐在马桶上揉太阳穴，就听到隔壁隔间传来女生好像被捂着嘴发出的声音。  
金泰亨头更疼了，这个场所无非是男欢女爱，但是也不排除有mj的情况，毕竟很多女大学生满脸的“我好骗”，他叹了口气站起身，去看看吧。隔壁隔间传来女生更加压抑的哭喊，金泰亨快速推门出去，一脚踢开了隔壁隔间，里面一个男人坐在马桶上，一个女生正跪在他面前急不可耐地扒着他的衣服，手把他的裤腰带也解开了，看这劲儿，下一秒应该就要给他深喉。那男人刘海有点长，鼻梁高挺，影影绰绰看上去是个帅哥，只是这帅哥衬衫被解开，露出了八块腹肌，大腿肌肉健硕，小腿修长。那女孩见好事被打扰，水汪汪一双眼睛瞪了一眼金泰亨，爬起来要关门。  
男人推开她：“没兴致了。”  
女孩儿又哭出声：“你给我一次机会好不好？我愿意把我的一切都给你。”  
男人没动容稍微整理了一下衣服从金泰亨旁边走了出去。好像一切都跟他没关系。  
……这都什么事。果然又是多管闲事。  
金泰亨悄无声息从厕所出去。回了他们桌子以后发现多了一个人，那个人正和闵玧其朴智旻坐在一起，一身黑，可不就是刚才那个快要被强上的帅哥么。  
“刚你同学找你什么事，小国？”朴智旻看金泰亨回来了就给他介绍，“这是玧其哥的表弟田柾国，你叫他小国就行。小国可是个高材生，研究生毕业，是个科班出身的艺术家。这是你泰亨哥。”  
“泰亨哥。”那个叫小国的男孩子，在他的哥哥面前才有了几分稚气的样子，喝着果汁，一双眼睛也不再像刚才那么幽深，而是瞪得圆圆的看着闵玧其，乖巧地回答：“没什么，哥。问我艺术概论有什么作业。”  
声音低沉充满磁性。  
鬼艺术概论，是男女行为艺术吧。金泰亨喝了一口酒笑着和他点头示意，看向那个男人的时候，那男人也正看向他，两个人点头示意。  
田柾国看上去就是不缺人的人，只要他愿意，男男女女都愿意和他爽一爽。喉结性感，衬衫紧绷，肌肉撑满了衣服，偏偏体型修长俊秀。  
只是被打扰了好事恐怕没那么开心吧。  
金泰亨那天晚上很识趣地一直听闵玧其朴智旻说话，偶尔啜两口酒，看上去很是高贵冷艳。田柾国好像也是个少言之人，一直到结束两个人都没说几句话。  
所以朴智旻第二次约他的时候，金泰亨犹豫了一下，特地问了一些田柾国去不去。  
朴智旻马上打了电话过来，语气都正经起来：“那小子回学校有事儿，在帮老师写论文。怎么，你对他有意思？”金泰亨还没来得及回答，朴智旻严肃道：”泰亨，你最好绝了这个念头，田柾国虽然年纪小，长得好，但是是个活体打桩机，只走肾不走心。你是什么样的人我清楚，他和你不是一类人，那孩子，脑子有问题。”  
“我看着也不像啊。”金泰亨说，“看着挺好一小孩儿，但是我没那个意思。”  
“你才跟他见了一面，你懂个屁。他青春期那会儿，有点反社会人格，认知障碍，感情冷漠，这都是玧其哥喝多了以后说的，玧其哥为这个弟弟操碎了心，因为脸好，扑上来的女生不计其数，田柾国照单全收。”到通话结束，朴智旻都还在念叨，他不是你能惹的人。和上次亲密地叫小国的好像不是一个人。  
朴智旻是真的着急，下了班专门过来接金泰亨下班。  
“你是真的对那小孩没意思吧？”一来就马上质问，金泰亨忙上去捂住他的嘴。  
“没有没有，我来开车。”  
朴智旻的车技，开不了几下就能把他颠晕。  
“那小孩儿人是不坏的，现在看着倒是很乖。只是前几年有点混，因为年纪小，他们家所有人都惯着他，玧其哥是他表哥，平常跟他爹一样宠着他。”朴智旻小声嘟囔。  
“所以你这个嫂子也长嫂如母宠着他？”金泰亨笑。  
“对啊，跟他见了几次感觉这孩子其实也没那么混，心地倒是挺单纯，就是脑子有问题。诶？？什么嫂子？啊真是，你怎么也学会油嘴滑舌了。”朴智旻说完才反应过来自己被好友打趣了，拍了他一把。  
一个两个的都这么耗着，不懂在搞什么。明明喜欢，却偏偏就这么吊着彼此。男人的爱情吗，就这么回事吧。金泰亨心道。  
但是他也没有多问，朴智旻比他大几个月，一向以哥哥的身份自居，把他当个什么都不懂得愣头青，金泰亨也只能老老实实当个愣头青。  
一路上朴智旻唠唠叨叨自己的心路历程，最近的生活经历，问了金泰亨，金泰亨笑了笑，他除了工作还能做什么。他现在工作五六年，项目经验丰富，新的公司不久之后走上正轨他就可以暂时歇一歇。他是一个做什么都会全力专注去做的人，父亲母亲对他这几年的表现也很满意，渐渐他也有了话语权。毕竟他们都老了。  
到了酒吧以后酒保看到朴智旻，自然而然地领着二位去了朴智旻常去的私人包间。  
“卧槽。”  
朴智旻推门而入被闪瞎狗眼，低吼出声。田柾国坐在沙发上，一个女孩正背对着他坐在他怀里，田柾国正在不停地向上耸胯，两个人衣服都还穿着，只有下半身某个部位相连，田柾国看到朴智旻依然淡定如常，看清他身后那个人影时，突然一个哆嗦交代了。他拿了外套盖在胯下，从女孩身体内部退出，摘了套子，顺手一抛，丢进了门口的垃圾桶。  
就在金泰亨脚下。只差分毫就打在金泰亨脚上。  
这酒吧以后抬我我也不来了。金泰亨看着那个装满浓稠不明物的袋子，忍住想揍人的冲动，扭头走了出去。  
田柾国看着他离开，眼睛稍微瞪大，他干这事儿多了去了，被闵玧其他们撞见的次数也多了去了，第一次，他感受到了慌张，除了他熟悉的射了以后的的茫然和疲累。那是一种有了“做这种事情是不对的”的自觉，就像一个老烟枪看到自己的肺部CT突然有了一种实感。  
必须要停止。  
女孩儿是他社团活动的时候认识的女生，追了他一个月，此时穿好了衣服偎依着他。  
“我们不是谈恋爱的关系，你知道吧？”田柾国说。  
“我喜欢你，柾国，我也并不想绑住你。你是自由的。”女孩忍着眼泪，她是真的很爱这个男人，不管是第一面还是一起出去玩的时候，田柾国单手接住了从陡坡上掉落的她，她每时每刻都在想田柾国。  
“那就好。”田柾国从她怀里抽出自己的胳膊，“你早点回学校，这里不是你一个女孩子该来的地方。你想要的，我已经给你了。”  
“可我想给你生个孩子，柾国。”女孩说。  
“别傻了，给一个不爱你的人生孩子，图什么呢？”田柾国道。  
“玧其哥，你弟弟今天不是不去吗？”朴智旻在车上才想起来给闵玧其打电话，“什么，你在隔壁包间？我们已经离开了。”  
“闵玧其说他也不知道为什么田柾国在那。”  
“卧槽槽槽槽槽槽槽，闵玧其怎么有个这样的弟啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我的老天天天天天天，他是个行走的打桩机器吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗吗？”朴智旻一路上都在金泰亨耳边草天草地。  
“你喜欢的是闵玧其，又不是他弟。”金泰亨道。   
“你怎么一点都不震惊？”朴智旻哪知道金泰亨早就撞见过这种事。  
“有什么好震惊的，跟我又没什么关系。每个人有每个人的生活方式。”金泰亨道，去停车场取了车，两个人驱车离开。  
“弟你现在真的是越活越成佛。”朴智旻说。  
当一个人砍掉了所有无用却又和心相关的思想，那么当然会越来越无所求。金泰亨心道。咧嘴笑了笑把朴智旻放在了一个餐厅等闵玧其，自己又回了公司去加班。  
（二）  
所以当朴智旻又来约他一起去的时候，金泰亨少有地拒绝了他的好友。  
毕竟他没有看活春宫的爱好。  
金泰亨现在总是在加班，回家以后拉一会儿小提琴，他报了一个周末的吉他课，也因为总是加班没时间去。人年纪大了就知道酒的滋味，他现在每天晚上都会喝一点酒。  
他现在做的这个项目只是他的项目之一，他手里还有另外一个养着几百号人的公司，每天操不完的心。他必须要走稳每一步，他这个位置容错率并不是很高，为了不倾覆这个大厦，他的每个决定都是殚精竭虑。  
虽然有了自己的话语权，父母又总是试图在他的决定上提出意见，而每次提出意见，他都要大面积地去修改。方方面面都要考虑，又没人可以帮他。  
父母给他的人，能干是能干，只是思维远远比不上他自己招来的年轻人。  
年轻人又不如元老稳健。每次开会都是兵戈相见，金泰亨在中间调和。  
他觉得很累。  
金泰亨看了看那个赛车的入场票，晚上十点开始，他去车库取了自己常开的那辆车，飞车赶往赛场。金泰亨赶到的时候，引擎声已经响起，这个比赛场地和他们家那座山很像，颇有种千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭的感觉。直到他到终点线的观赛区，手里拿着手幅的男孩女孩子们把这里围了个水泄不通。明明是大晚上的，搞得灯火通明，沸反盈天。  
一辆黑车进了大家的视线，把对手甩得远远的。车停稳以后，走下来一个人，戴着头盔，迎接所有人的欢呼。  
这应该就是叫JK的那个人。  
金泰亨喉头发干，手微颤，他很想走上前去跟JK比一场，但是他的车没经过改装，就是普通跑车，想到这儿金泰亨站起来开车离开。  
“以后出门带着司机，你也老大不小了，不要总让爸妈操心。”  
司机明天就回来了，金泰亨连自己开车的时候都没有太多。  
金泰亨离开的时候，没留意到后面一辆和他一样车型的白色跑车跟上了他。金泰亨去了他们家的那座山。那座山是父亲买了开发果园的，他拿来开车遛弯。  
上了山以后一辆白色的车一直稳稳地跟在他后面，金泰亨提速，他也提速，这座山不对外开放，他对这辆车也不是很眼熟，心里疑惑，试图甩开那辆车。但是那辆车一直稳稳跟在他后面，车距也保持不变。  
有趣。  
金泰亨手抚上嘴唇。  
他已经很久没有这种时候，拥堵的交通，处理不完的工作，看不到头的生活，让他整个人变得平和又温柔，提到金总，谁不说一句温柔帅气又能干。见鬼去吧，温柔。金泰亨脚下发力，车距拉开，他持续加速，没有停下的意思，后面的车也跟着他持续加速。  
好笑，这里的每个弯道我都知道，我跑了成百上千次，你一个来路不明的野小子跟着加速是想葬身崖底吗？金泰亨嗤笑一声。  
我不光熟悉每个弯道，我连这山里每一株草都认得。如果田柾国知道他这么想，肯定会反过来笑他。  
快到弯道处金泰亨减速，贴近内侧，又迅速加油提速离开，后面的车显然也没有跟他拼命的想法，依然是跟他保持一定车距跟着他。  
到山顶最后的直线车道，那辆车和他加速并行，两辆车并驾齐驱，金泰亨打开车窗，对着他吹了一声口哨，就刚才过的那几个连环弯道，发夹弯道，被金硕珍他们形容为致命弯道，稍不注意就要翻车的地方，这人竟然利落连贯地熟练通过，车技真的不得了。  
到了山顶金泰亨没有下车原路返回，那辆车去了山顶的庄园。  
大概是父亲请的客人。金泰亨思忖。这座山是父亲从小就送给他的山，山上的果园、庄园，都是他的，而且山路弯道太多，父亲一般不会请人在这里会面。  
金泰亨没有多想，开车下山，回了市中心的住处。  
他们明天有一个新品发布会，他还要回去准备明天的发布会。

（三）  
“柾国来了呀？”老人看到外孙子，很是喜欢地捏了捏外孙子的脸。  
“外祖父好。”田柾国接过老人手里的药剂，让他休息，自己去做标本。  
老人是金家请来的果园顾问，是一个植物学家，这座山一直是植物园的试验场，直到后来才知道这座山早就被金泰亨的父亲买下了，作为生日礼物送给了儿子，但是只是严禁出入，其他的倒是全都照旧。甚至山的归属权都没有对外宣布。只有很少的几个人知道。  
并且金总为了方便他们研究，在庄园里还专门给植物学家们盖了院落可以方面居住。田柾国从小就喜欢植物，经常能整天地坐在一束花草前面，一言不发，很有自闭的症状。但是平常生活又没有什么影响。家里人都很发愁，老人倒是很欣喜，这样的性格最适合搞研究。从小把他带在身边，连当年入驻这里也带着他。  
金泰亨没有太多的时间到这里居住。从小他就住在祖宅，只有想遛弯了，才会偷偷开着跑车过来，引擎的声音像是鬼哭狼嚎一样，他车开得很好，在路边树林里研究树上的昆虫的田柾国看他很漂亮地漂过一个又一个弯道。  
田柾国从小就是个很特别的小孩，对什么都没有太在意的。大家对他的看法统一是：有点自闭的天才小孩。  
他很会画画，画叶子的脉络，画山林里面的花草树木，画蛰伏在叶子中间的昆虫，画在花间嬉戏的蝴蝶。  
除了上学以外，田柾国所有的业余时间都花在这里。十几岁的金泰亨自以为瞒过了所有人的一次又一次越狱，田柾国都知道。他听到引擎声就会跑出去，他知道金泰亨每次经过的路线，他看着他的车漂亮地甩尾，他理解了班上那些男孩子说的帅的意思。那辆黑色的跑车像是一块黑曜石，砸进了黑暗里面，让黑暗都泛起了涟漪。田柾国坐在一片黑暗之中，看着车灯，一次又一次地追在他的身后。  
当然，这一切金泰亨是不知道的。  
车到山顶以后，金泰亨会走下来，躺在树下，仰头看着星空。  
田柾国就在草坪后面的树林里，小小的一个，凝望着金泰亨。  
他看着那个和他一样消瘦的男孩，好像和他年龄差不多，不像别人穿了西装西裤，头发打了发胶。那是个偷偷开大人车的叛逆小孩。  
对金泰亨来说，星空似乎触手可及，美好又壮观，是他见过的美景。  
对当时也是只有十几岁的田柾国来说，帅气地开着帅气的车，帅气的漂移，帅气地摆尾，帅气地躺在地上看着星空的金泰亨，就是他的星空美景。似乎触手可及，可是又遥不可及。  
田柾国十几岁的时候还是不能和人有正常的交流，只是喜欢花草树木，感知不到情感，游离于人间之外。他第一次，想要去接近一个人，想问他，是怎么做到那么帅气的开车。  
田柾国是一个自闭的天才，皮肤白皙，五官漂亮，五感发达，他听到引擎声就会从床上一骨碌爬起来，他知道他的帅气小天才又来了。金泰亨过弯道的场景他看了很多遍，金泰亨脚踩油门好像要冲出山道的时候，田柾国生平第一次知道什么叫心提到了嗓子眼儿。  
那天晚上，金泰亨又一次开车上了山，他那时候17岁，有了喜欢的女孩子，女孩子也很喜欢他，两个人约定好了要一起去最好的大学读书。将来像父亲母亲一样白手起家。生自己的宝宝，过自己的生活。父亲知道了这件事，不怒不喜，把他叫到书房，跟他分析了手底下几个公司的财政状况，甚至连十年计划都拿出来给他看了。  
“我们想的不只是我们一家赚的钱，而是我手底下，你妈手底下，加起来几千人的生计。这个选择权教给你，泰亨。”  
这算什么啊，明知道我不忍心的啊？金泰亨心道，果然是父亲啊。  
第二天金泰亨和女友分了手，女孩子哭着骂他是渣男，一直在追问是不是因为她的家境看不起她。是不是因为她穷，配不上他。   
是不是呢？金泰亨也不知道。  
金泰亨红了眼眶。那是一个周五的晚上，金泰亨哭完以后开车上了山，他这次开得很慢，路上停下来在一个山泉旁边坐下，他之前总是匆匆过来，散完步匆匆离开，他坐在地上，听着泉水淅淅沥沥滴下来，周边都是安静的，心也静了下来。他完全可以跟父亲商量，把女友一起带到国外读书，两个人一起想办法在国外过得更好，可是他没有。  
女友天生傲骨，根本不可能接受他的资助。他了解她的性格，她很敏感，而他的性格不够强势。  
就像他们两个本该很美好地有第一次，可是因为没有套，他固执地觉得会伤害到女友，于是女友推开他，离开了。  
金泰亨知道，就算现在他们不分手，等着他们的也将会是无尽的争吵。  
春日的天气温温的，山泉旁边有些野花丛生，金泰亨躺在草坪上，闻着花香，十七岁的少年，本该是无知无畏的年纪，像面前的少年一样。他的面前突然出现了一个面容姣好，雌雄莫辩的少年或者是少女，夜色很黑，他突然走过来挨着金泰亨坐下。  
田柾国其实一直在注视着他，他可以通过金泰亨车轮胎摩擦声知道他走到了哪个弯道，他一路跑过来，发现金泰亨正坐在他最喜欢的山泉边，他走过去，隐约听到金泰亨的呜咽声，仿佛山风吹林打叶，他本该逃离，但是他选择走了过去，挨着他坐下，他想问问他为什么这么难过。  
金泰亨感受到脸边传来潮湿的呼吸，他伸出手拥抱住他，男孩子的身体是火热的，身上是好问的香甜花香，田柾国被抱住以后抖了一下，这就是他一直在看着的男孩，体温是温热的，身上有着甜甜的宝宝香。  
被放倒在地上的时候金泰亨还泪眼朦胧，眼前的人看不太清晰，他摸上去，皮肤嫩滑，鼻梁高挺。嘴唇被亲了，像是有一条小奶狗亲在他的嘴唇上。  
“笨蛋。”金泰亨笑骂了一句，张开嘴撬开了田柾国的嘴，把他的舌头勾进来。多大的小孩儿啊，连接吻都不会，拥抱的感觉是很好的，两个人肌肤相贴，温热的皮肤抱起来比玩偶舒服多了，金泰亨感叹。这个小孩儿还是一个怪力男，手一直在他胸前作祟，他在田柾国耳边抱怨：“疼。”  
金泰亨这一声低沉又撒娇的声音给田柾国带来的刺激是显而易见的。他马上立马感觉到一根棍子在戳着他的大腿，胸前作祟的手更用力了，像是要帮他捏一个乳房出来，“不是……不是，女人，不要捏。”两个人的衣服都褪了个干净，每一寸肌肤都贴在一起，田柾国含着他的耳朵，又亲吻他的头发、眼睛、睫毛。  
“你是谁？”  
金泰亨全身被摸了一遍，按住他流连在自己腰臀上的手，问。  
身上的人还是一声不吭，像一只小奶狗亲遍他全身，金泰亨松开他，胳膊搭在额头上盖住眼睛，让他为所欲为。那男孩抱紧他的大腿把他含进嘴里，凉凉的月光洒在男孩光洁的背上。那天晚上的月亮好像都更为明亮。金泰亨看着这个陌生的为他口交的男孩子，想要推开他的手，停在了他的头发上。男孩子的头发很软，像他的脸一样手感很好，大概比自己还要小，可是他什么都不说。他的动作很生疏，很明显根本不知道该怎么做。  
“我来。”  
真的就是个小孩子啊。金泰亨把人按在地上覆上去的时候感叹。金泰亨的大衣铺在地上，柔软的内衬贴着田柾国的脸，田柾国偏过脸去不去看身上的人，金泰亨轻笑，这个时候知道害羞了？亲吻着他的鼻尖，脖颈和光洁的胸膛，然后并拢他的双腿，在腿缝抽插起来。  
金泰亨一下一下顶着田柾国，随着他的动作，田柾国闷哼出声。田柾国的下面戳着金泰亨的小腹，伸了手想抚慰自己，却被金泰亨把手压在头顶。金泰亨一边动作一边亲吻着他。田柾国很迷恋金泰亨的亲吻，在他的亲吻下发出细密的像小狗一样的呜咽。  
“疼吗？”金泰亨知道自己的持久力，很怕伤到这个细皮嫩肉的小孩子，虽然他自己也只是一个小孩子。田柾国摇了摇头，把他搂向自己。最后射出来的时候，金泰亨趴在田柾国身上，久久没有再动。  
良久，他抬起头，看着天上的月亮，恍惚觉得身下这个应该就是月神吧。  
可惜是个带把的。  
田柾国人秀气，阴茎一点都不秀气，直愣愣地戳着他。  
“想要吗？”金泰亨大概知道是知道怎么做的，只是没有做过，他今天晚上突然很想做，日后每次回想起来这个晚上，金泰亨都觉得自己疯了。他怎么会那么疯啊。田柾国听他这么说，一个倔驴翻身，压着他，手捏着他圆鼓鼓的屁股，无师自通地要捅进去。  
“想要你就开口啊，你不说我怎么知道你想要。”金泰亨在他耳边轻声说。会哼哼却不说话，既然不是哑巴，就势必要让他说话，田柾国急了擒着金泰亨的舌头呜呜呜。  
“想要吗？”金泰亨依然模模糊糊，却在想这孩子看着小，力气却是大。  
“要。”依然是猫叫一样呜呜咽咽，手里的动作却一点都不柔弱，一根手指头就捅了进去，因为有油，金泰亨也没觉得多疼，田柾国从一边的衣服口袋里翻出来一瓶玫瑰精油，全都倒在他身上，瞬时间香气四溢。  
“你比玫瑰更漂亮。”  
金泰亨从没和任何人有过性行为，遑论同性性行为，这种感觉是陌生的。  
田柾国没几下就捅了进去，他尽力在控制自己，缓慢进出。很舒服，就像是冬天泡着温泉水，夏天走在冰凉的小溪里，他的小天才，像三月落下的桃花，香气四溢地躺在他的身下。田柾国努力感受着他的呼吸，通过他的呼吸声判断他是否欢愉，他是一个五感很敏感的人。他的小天才欢愉了，他才开心。  
脸被啪嗒啪嗒的水打湿了，金泰亨微微睁开眼，他以为是下雨了，几滴顺着脸颊流进他的嘴里，咸的。山里空气污染也这么严重了吗？承受着田柾国一下又一下冲撞，金泰亨分神。田柾国是真的很擅长做任何事，包括做爱，他很快就让金泰亨无力想别的，而是张嘴索吻，和男孩子接吻的时候，金泰亨才知道那是男孩的眼泪。  
“不可以丢下我。”迷迷糊糊之间，金泰亨听到了一个带着哭腔的嗲音。  
声音真的好嗲啊，怎么会有男孩子有这么嗲这么奶的声音，又有这么清秀的脸。  
金泰亨想。  
（四）  
田柾国十六岁以后，再也没有见过帅气的赛车手金泰亨。  
金泰亨出国读大学。  
田柾国爱上了赛车。  
金泰亨毕业回来以后进了父亲在别的城市的公司。  
田柾国已经在金泰亨当年想去的大学上学。  
他也记住了金泰亨说的，想要你就开口。于是那一年的田柾国，像是一朵许久未开的花苞，终于绽放。  
他开始和别人讲话，正常交流，他问了很多人，却始终不知道那个男孩子的名字。整座山他翻了一遍，问了一遍，谁也不知道有这么一个男孩子。大家都说田柾国可能是命太好，有神明相助，才会突然开窍正常起来。田柾国长开以后非常有女人缘，高中的时候就有人排着队给他送情书，大学的时候更是数不胜数。他只学会了接受，想要就说，但是没有人教会他拒绝。所以他来者不拒。  
用身边的人的话说，田柾国终于长成了一个正常的男孩子。  
用闵玧其的话说，田柾国是正常过头了。  
田柾国活成了一个没有感情的打桩机器。  
虽然相貌变了很多，声音也有一点变化，但是田柾国几乎可以肯定金泰亨就是他的赛车小天才。金泰亨竟然来看了他的比赛。田柾国在比赛结束以后跟着他出来，他没想到金泰亨又去了那座山。他通识人事之后那座山明明有门禁，但是金泰亨却能像小时候一样随意进出。田柾国去找了外祖父。  
“这边就是植物园的一些后辈们会过来，都是你认识的，从小看着你长大的。”  
外祖父呷一口茶。  
“没有别人了吗？”田柾国问。  
“有的话，就是庄园的人。”外祖父说。  
“庄园不是植物园的吗，外祖父？”田柾国头一次听到这个。  
“别说庄园了，整座山都是金家的。他们家，家大业大人忙，我都好久没见过金总了。听说小金总最近也能担事儿了，小金总和你哥他们挺熟悉的，以后见到了带给我看看。我倒是想见见金总家那个小子。”老人戴了花镜正在看书，听田柾国提起这个倒是来了兴趣。  
“好的，外祖父。”田柾国拜别了外祖父，回了房间，他在这里有一间房间，平常不回家的时候就歇在这里。回房间以后给闵玧其打了电话：“哥，你有泰亨哥电话吗？”  
早就被朴智旻叮嘱过一定不能把金泰亨电话给田柾国的闵玧其被问语塞了：“我需要问一下他才可以。”  
闵玧其没有金泰亨的联系方式，是托朴智旻代为转告的。  
“田柾国今天问闵玧其你的联系方式。我都说了，他对你没安好心，泰亨啊，你可千万不能跟他好，他真的脑子有病。”朴智旻发来消息。  
“就说不方便给他吧。”金泰亨回，戴上眼镜继续加班，金硕珍那边进度已经跟上，他们这边整个部门自由加班，他自己作为老大，更是一马当先住在工作室。回完朴智旻，金硕珍来了电话，之前跟他说过得要派过来的一个开发工程师，现在人已经要过来了，金泰亨喜不自禁，两边的人电话会议也很浪费时间，他早就想让金硕珍放过来一个，奈何金硕珍太抠了，一个也舍不得给他。  
“这不太好吧，都这么晚了？他在你们公司吗，我去接他。”金泰亨笑道。  
“哪能劳金总大驾？他说马上就到了。”金硕珍道。  
前台已经按时下班了，金泰亨下了楼去接人。看清来人以后，金泰亨的笑僵在脸上：“小国你怎么来了？”  
“硕珍哥说他已经跟金总联系过了，我就是派驻过来的开发。”田柾国仔仔细细看着他的小天才，长大了长高了，肩膀宽了，眼角下有一颗痣。前两次匆匆见面他可能还不确定，但是这次他确定了这就是他的桃花小天才。  
“这边请，我带你上去。”金泰亨笑着带田柾国上楼，心里已经开始打腹稿该怎么跟金硕珍说换一个工程师。  
他们这边几个部门总管有一肚子的问题要跟田柾国讨论，金泰亨把他带进会议室以后自己进了办公室继续工作，等把问题解决完已经是晚上十一点。金泰亨作为老大没有先撤的道理，等他们把问题梳理清楚，金泰亨去会议室作最后的总结。两边把问题理清楚以后，安排好接下来一周的工作，金泰亨下班。故意忽视掉田柾国看向他炙热的眼神。  
妈的，不会真的是想睡我吧？这个死打桩机。  
金泰亨心里思忖，明天就让金硕珍带走他。  
金泰亨从不跟男人纠缠，他在国外的时候也有男生追他，金泰亨无法否认自己也对男人心动过的事实，但是他后面有好感的都是女孩子，大学的时候交往的也是女孩子。毕业回国分手，后面短暂交往过的都是女孩子。他还是更喜欢女孩子娇软白皙的酮体。  
况且还是一个肌肉发达的打桩机。  
“都这么晚了，泰亨哥怎么还没下班回去休息？”等人都走光了，田柾国跟着金泰亨回了办公室。  
“大家都在，我肯定不能一个人先回去。”金泰亨拿了车钥匙要出去。  
“哥以后好好回去休息吧，事情我来做，我听硕珍哥说哥最近一直加班。”田柾国步步紧随。  
“小国，我跟你还没那么熟吧？我不太喜欢工作上掺杂太多私人感情，也不喜欢上下级之间有太过僭越，我明天会跟硕珍哥说换一个人派驻，你今天先回去好吗？”  
金泰亨尽量让自己的声音显得和颜悦色，毕竟朴智旻说这是一个脑子有问题的男人，那他犯不上和一个神经病计较。田柾国的眼睛望向他时，总是亮晶晶，和第一次见面的幽深而无神完全不同。金泰亨诧异于这个人喜怒竟然如此形于色，其实从心底里也觉得他单纯。田柾国听了以后，反应了三秒，才消化了金泰亨的话。  
他听到金泰亨让他回去，他便老实地取了车，挡在金泰亨的车前面。  
“小国，你让一下。”金泰亨下了车，敲他的车窗。  
“我送你回去。”田柾国下了车，搂着金泰亨的腰把人抱上了车。  
金泰亨满头黑线地坐在车上，朴智旻给他发消息他也没敢回，朴智旻一直追问他田柾国有没有缠着他，金泰亨不敢说实话，干脆不回了。  
“你之前……也喜欢开车，你总是开得很快，我想跟你说危险，都，都没机会。”田柾国情绪很重的时候说话会有一点结巴。  
而且有很多话堵在他的喉咙口说不出来：回家以后就会画你，隐隐约约看到的你，和我拥抱的你，亲吻着我的你，都是你。想到这里田柾国的眼眶又湿了。  
你之前怎么可能认识我，我这么大的眼睛不是白长的，我看过的人我都记得住。  
金泰亨心道，但是没说出口。  
(五)  
田柾国依然每天来公司报道。下班以后赶在他前面，送他回家。金泰亨很无奈。田柾国偏偏什么都做得很好，送他回家的时候再往他手里塞一杯暖橙汁。默不作声就离开了。  
工作更是没得说，很多bug只有他可以修复，交给别的工程师来说是天大的难题，到他这里几乎可以说是轻而易举。金泰亨很惜才，而且他现在这个项目也很重要，一旦走上正轨，周期很短，可以很快就能盈利。  
田柾国来之前，测试部门提出来的bug清单他每天都会过问，遇到难题大家聚在一起开会，很多问题都要吵得脸红脖子粗，金泰亨参与过几次，被吵得头疼。后来就让技术总监直接给他结果，不再参加。田柾国来之后，金泰亨去过几次，会议上面无表情提出解决方案的田柾国，浑身充满了强者的魅力。会议的氛围都开始变得其乐融融。  
记得有一次周会，一直最容易生气的一个部长又勃然大怒，他认为金硕珍那边的失误导致了一个更大的问题，并且让金硕珍方担责，田柾国看了文档以后声音低沉：“我会处理的。”后面也的确处理得很好。对付盛怒的部长最难了，况且又是金总的父亲拨过来的人。其他的人之前都是直接找金总来处理，没想到这个小孩儿胆子真的不小。  
相处下来，金泰亨发现田柾国是自己很欣赏的那类人。  
下了班金泰亨早早取了车离开，田柾国被技术部抓着改代码，金泰亨算好了时间他一时半会儿出不来，田柾国这个人脑子比较轴，一个问题解决不了就会死磕，工作起来像是个机器人，面无表情，不眠不休。他是一个很擅长和机器呆着的人。今天总算没人强送他回家了。金泰亨松了一口气去赴约。  
等他到了餐厅，朴智旻已经在等着他了。  
“最近金总可真是难约。”看到他坐下，朴智旻打趣。  
“最近要上线，有点忙。”金泰亨道。  
两个人吃着饭，朴智旻说，金泰亨听。  
“我最近觉得其实一个人也挺好的，可以多和自己相处，我有时候自己去江边漫步，感觉也很舒服。走着走着，可以想想过去，想想自己做了什么。”  
“挺好的。”金泰亨笑道。  
他脑子里在想的是那个问题多久可以解决，他们的系统多久可以上线，说完以后眼神就往手机上飘。  
“泰亨你真的好敷衍。想看手机就去看。”朴智旻冷着一张脸。  
“对不起，智旻，我们最近准备上线，工作有点忙。”  
金泰亨想着待会儿再好好哄一哄生气的好友，打开手机看技术群一直在聊解决方案，看上去是个难题，因为每个人都在试。想到这，金泰亨胃口少了一些。把手机锁屏，心不在焉地吃着饭。  
“那个田柾国没有再缠着你吧？”朴智旻呷了一口红酒。  
“没……一直都没。你也别总操心这个了 ，我有分寸。”金泰亨把他最喜欢吃的蘑菇汤端过去说。  
“你有个屁的分寸。你心那么软，他又长得那么可怜，但是你别忘了他几把可是很硬，你跟他谈感情，你给的是心，他给的是精。精值几分钱，每个男人那么多，。但是，心又能有几个？”朴智旻道。金泰亨听了他的话，停下了喝汤的手，嘴边带了一圈汤渍，呆愣着看着他。朴智旻看着好友这个呆样子，心里一软，双手捧着金泰亨的脸使劲儿捏了捏，又拿方巾给他擦了嘴。  
“诶诶诶，这么傻可怎么好。”末了又捏了捏他的脸。  
金泰亨手机提示音被他关了，但是一直有通知进来，手机一直在亮，是田柾国给他私发的，问他安全到家没有。他看了看群里，果然问题已经解决了，金泰亨是不可能让这些细枝末节影响上线的，如果不能按时上线，他就会再招人，现在看来已经没这个必要了。  
“你们什么时候连微信都加上了？”  
朴智旻扫了他手机一眼，警铃大作。  
“就是工作，智旻呐，我真的跟他什么都没有。硕珍哥把他借给我的。”金泰亨干脆把对话框给他看，对话框里面聊天记录只有田柾国最近问他下班没有的信息，而他一条都没回复。金泰亨说过，他和田柾国只会止步于工作的关系，也说到做到，私交完全是零。  
“反正不管怎么样，你可别忘了那天我们在包间看到的一切。”朴智旻道。  
那只是别人的生活方式，你情我愿，有什么好说的。金泰亨想是这么想，肯定不敢这么说，他这么说了朴智旻又要念叨他一晚上。田柾国的私生活跟他又没什么关系，解决性需求而已。  
说到性需求，金泰亨突然想到好多年前那个似梦非梦的他和月神的一晚。  
那天他醒了以后就是在车上，衣服穿着整齐，身上盖了自己的大衣，而他的月神男孩早就消失不见，他们前一晚上的纠缠，不知道是梦还是现实，他的确身体还是有点不舒服，但是基本上不怎么能注意得到。  
金泰亨不太记得那孩子的样子，只记得是个眉清目秀的纯洁的神一样孩子。那天的体验也是很愉悦的，那孩子在他身上流泪，他现在想起来还是觉得好笑。金泰亨想着就笑了出来。  
“你刚刚在想谁？”朴智旻道。  
“就想到之前认识的一个小孩儿。”金泰亨笑道，“出国前那段时间遇到的，就是偶遇，后面就没再见过面。你不认识。”金泰亨一定要解释得清清楚楚，不然好友又要刨根问底。  
“我还以为你恋爱了。”朴智旻笑道，“你一定很喜欢那个小孩儿，喜欢的话就找回来谈恋爱啊。”是谁都可以，只要不是和田柾国。后半句话朴智旻脸上写得清清楚楚。  
金泰亨笑笑。两个人吃完饭以后告别，朴智旻现在有了一群新朋友，吃完饭以后要和他们一起去玩，金泰亨肯定是不去的，他不怎么能喝酒，也不能强喝，他要保持清醒的头脑去做决策，也不能玩得太疯。晚上的道路畅通无阻，金泰亨今天想去山上的庄园住，给庄园管家发了信息以后就自己开车过去。  
山里依然没有人。  
因为是春天，所以没什么凉气，金泰亨鬼使神差地七拐八拐又去了那个山泉所在地。  
他真的好久好久没来了。  
山泉依然在汩汩流水，顺势而下，经过一个小坡的时候发出咕的一声被灌进一个石头小窝，经年累月的水的冲击让山石形成一个天然的小窝。金泰亨当时就是在这里偶遇了他的月神。月色很皎洁，依然有些许风拂过，金泰亨现在竟然觉得有几分害怕，果然是年纪大了吗。他自嘲地想，他还没到三十岁，怎么就有种迟暮的感觉。  
他如果突然从世界上消失，也会带来一些影响的吧。公司群龙无首，父母肯定很会难过，当时为什么没有劝父母再生一个呢？因为父母很忙。父母甚至很久一起出去旅行了。他是真的很累啊，因为做了这些事情，又要做到最好，他现在已经很久想过别的事情了。父母又何尝不是呢？  
他们买下这个庄园，但是并没有来过几次，他们吃着团圆饭，下属带来一件加急文件，母亲就要匆匆离开。像现在这样静静欣赏月景，他已经好多年没有过了。  
他突然想起来田柾国。  
田柾国仓促地从女孩子身体里退出。  
田柾国面无表情，以低沉的语调讲出来解决方案。  
田柾国好像真的没什么可怕的。  
田柾国游戏人间的样子，好像才是真的在这世间走了一遭。

（六）终章  
金泰亨坐在地上，因为怕冷，他穿了一件到小腿的长羽绒服，坐下以后松软舒服，月光如流水一泻千里，撒在他的脸上，他整个人看上去圣洁而神秘。远处传来窸窸窣窣的声音，金泰亨回头看，一个人快步走了过来，从背后抱住他：“为什么丢下我又来找我？”带着哭腔的奶音从他背后传来，金泰亨欣喜若狂。那个孩子竟然还在这里吗？他之前查过这里所有的人，都没找到那个哑巴孩子。他以为是附近山民家调皮的孩子从别的山翻过来玩儿的。  
“哥哥不会丢下你了。”金泰亨回头抱住他，看清楚怀里的人以后愣住了，不是那个一身腱子肉的田柾国还有谁？  
“田柾国你怎么在这里？”  
金泰亨把人推开，但是用尽了全力之后，对方依然牢牢抱着他。真是见了鬼了，田柾国哭起来跟那孩子怎么这么像？不对，田柾国你哭个鬼啊？金泰亨有点震惊，他被人钳制在怀里动弹不得，他一时很难接受那个怎么都不开口的清秀男孩是田柾国的事实。  
田柾国今天没接到金泰亨，他自己憋着一股气上了山，下了车以后直接走到了山泉旁边，金泰亨不认得他了。或者说金泰亨不想承认他。田柾国不知道问题出在了哪里，他现在很正常，按照人们说的正常的标准，他真的很正常。  
他很正常，他就可以去找他的小天才，他的小天才就可以跟他在一起。  
“男人和男人在一起不是病，但是和神经病在一起是病，因为神经病会威胁到自己的安全。”  
田柾国这么多年终于成了一个正常的男人，再也没有人说过他是神经病。  
他能对别人礼貌地笑，在接受别人的好意以后道谢，得益于他长得很好，虽然他大部分时候还是面无表情 ，但是没人会再说他不正常，只是他依然感受不到情感，他表面上是在笑，实际上连一分都没有动容。  
田柾国一言不发就是抱着金泰亨，金泰亨抱着他揉着他的后脑勺，就像抱着走散了十几年的小狗崽子，现在这个崽子回来了，长得像狼一样高大，牙尖嘴利。抱了一会儿，田柾国拉着金泰亨的手走出树林，两个人一起去了研究所里。  
“所以你就是蹭住研究所的家属院，怪不得我找不到你。”金泰亨道。  
“你也找我了吗？”  
田柾国一双眼睛亮晶晶盯着金泰亨，奶声奶气地问。金泰亨没说话，找了也没找到，再说了即使找到了，又能怎么样，他当时就要准备出国，又不会有什么改变。  
小房间里面放着几本画册，金泰亨要打开看的时候，田柾国伸手要抢，金泰亨眼疾手快拿到一边打开了，里面画的都是在开车的自己。下车的金泰亨，坐在树边的金泰亨，十年前的金泰亨，再往后翻，翻到了最新的金泰亨，一本相册翻下来可以看出这么多年画画人功力的提升，唯一不变的是画里的主人公。  
“为什么不想让我看？”金泰亨笑道。  
“画得不好，没你好看。”  
田柾国皮肤白，脸微红都看得清清楚楚。手挠着头，不停地偷看金泰亨，嘴角带着笑，眼睛里都是迷恋。  
“这么久不见，你倒是口齿伶俐多了。”  
金泰亨笑道。  
“这么久不见，你还是一样好看。”  
田柾国想也没想接道。  
那天依然是田柾国送他回家，送到门口，田柾国远远看着他进去，金泰亨开了门，关门的时候看到田柾国还在门口，走上前去抱着他，伸手捏了一把他的裤裆：“既然是我的，以后不准再对别人用。知道了吗？给别人用一次我就给你剁了。”  
“嗯，都是哥哥的。所有都是哥哥的。”田柾国道，他现在脸上温度很高，不光是脸上，心脏里的血脉好像是岩浆一样在涌动，眼角周围的高热让他的眼睛变得湿润，说出来的话都带着哭腔，金泰亨听了又觉得好笑，把人抱过来搂在怀里。  
他曾经可以陪着他长大的，但是他错过了。  
再看田柾国的时候就自动带了一层婴儿滤镜，他知道，他外表变了，但其实内心还是个执拗，某些方面不通事理的小孩子。  
现在这个小孩子终于回到他的身边了。


End file.
